After the forehead promise
by untiltheveryend03
Summary: Well, I couldn't recover from the end of the last Atypical's episode (I'm talking about Casey and Izzie's scene in the car, of course) So, I decided to go back to fanfiction world that I left behind so many years ago. So this little story is about what I want to happen after that end.


After the forehead promise.

Well, I couldn't recover from the end of the last Atypical's episode (I'm talking about Casey and Izzie's scene in the car, of course)

And considering we have to wait for another year to see what happens after that, I decided to go back to fanfiction world that I left behind so many years ago.

 **So this little story is about what I want to happen after that end.**

Anyway, the most important thing is that English is not my native language so maybe (very probably) is not well written. I did my best and finally, after like ten revisions I stopped finding errors. But please, feel free to criticize and of course I ask you, if you found something bad written or whatever, please correct me!

* * *

Casey finally found courage and looked at Izzie. Still nervous. The phone started ringing again and Izzie turn to her quickly, surprising her.

"You should answer it" said pointing Casey's phone and putting her hand away.  
"No" said Casey louder than she wanted "this is more…" she suddenly didn't know what to say.  
Izzie looked at the screen and read Evan's name. Casey silenced the phone and put it in her pocket.

There was a long silence between them. While Izzie was looking at her, Casey had her eyes fixed in her knees. She smiled slightly and taking a deep breath took Izzie's hand between her own.  
"This feels so right", Casey said finally breaking the silence in the car, the silence in the world. "I just… I don't want to hurt Evan, you know?" she asked finally looking at Izzie, just to find two dark eyes looking at her.  
Izzie nodded silently.  
"I love him… I really do" said Casey thinking out loud, almost like if she were alone in the car. Even though in the other seat was this girl dying inside, terribly afraid of what she was hearing, she had to be honest with the two of them.  
"And I don't want to cheat him, he is such a great person, and really kind with me and my family… he doesn't deserve it, and… I don't want to do what my mom did to my dad, you know that." Casey looked outside, to nowhere. "But I'm not in love with him… maybe one day I was, but not anymore"  
Izzie's heart started beating fast. And she felt the blood pressure in her ears. But, of course, she was trying to look calm and listening to her favourite person in the world in silence.

"I understand", she said encouraging her to go on.  
"With you…" continued Casey, "When you were angry with me, I thought about you all the time" she looked again at Izzie, "When I woke up, when I went to bed, at school, having dinner with my family, even when I was with Evan I couldn't stop talking about you." Casey looked down again, she was so nervous and for some reason felt that Izzie was really calm down and that freaked her out even more.  
"But then, after my birthday and this… forehead promise," she said remembering with a smile, "everything went to hell, and I couldn't stop thinking about what could had happen if my mom…" Casey suddenly stopped and take a deep breath before looking at Izzie one more time.  
"I'm talking too much," she said "I'm sorry".  
"No, please go on."  
After a short pause in silence, Casey said exasperated with the situation "God! Why is it too hard to talk about feelings?... I know it's going to sound crazy as fuck, and maybe lame… I love Evan..."

Izzie's heart broke down in one second. After a long pause she asked almost in a whisper "There is a but?"  
"But… with you everything is different, I mean… is more intense, I don't know, I suppose you think I'm nuts" she said laughing nervously.  
"No, not at all." Izzie put her hands in Casey's face. "Hey! Look at me, Newton." She made Casey raise her head and look at her eyes "This is new for me too, ok? I don't know what to say, or how to act around you anymore, I'm really nervous when I'm with you. In a good way, obviously… And I don't want you to cheat Evan. You are right, he doesn't deserve it…" Izzie made a short pause and let her go, "and I don't deserve you, either. I was such a bitch with you…"  
"Yes" Casey said, maybe too honestly, "but I forgave you. So, I don't care…"  
"But I do care! Sometimes I hurt people when I'm scared, because I don't know what to do or I don't know what's going on in my head.

And I think you will be better with Evan."  
Casey looked outside the car without paying attention to anything in particular. She was thinking. Thinking and feeling.  
"Yeah… maybe you are right." she replied after a while. Unexpectedly with a new expression in her face, like she finally untied a big knot in her head said "I love him very much, but… the problem is that I think I'm in love with you." she said exhaling her last breath of courage.  
Izzie felt like her brain could explode from happiness and she was sure her heart skipped a beat.  
"Please, stay still" continued Casey.  
"What?"  
"Stay still."

This time was Casey who put her hands in Izzie's face while she got closer. "Don't do anything. It's just… I can't wait anymore"  
Izzie was really confused but Casey didn't let her to rethink anything. She kissed her in the cheek, so soft and gently. It was only for a second. Probably the most beautiful second in their lifes. And then, only for a moment, Casey pressed her forehead against Izzie's with her eyes closed.  
Suddenly, she sit back on the driver seat and started the car.  
"What are you doing?" asked Izzie, still shocked by the kiss.  
"I'm gonna drive you home, and then I will talk to Evan. I'm decided to finish with this awful guilty feelings." she replied smiling, with her eyes on the front.  
Izzie smiled too and touch Casey's cheek carefully. With an innocent intention, only to admire Newton's beauty. She put her hand down, in the back of Casey's neck and started to make tiny invisible circles with her thumb.  
Casey stopped the car abruptly scaring Izzie.  
"You have to stay still, please!" said almost laughing and with her eyes wide open. "I said I don't want to be like my mom"  
Izzie laughed so loud, "I'm sorry but… you should drive faster then." She sat in her seat looking to the other side crosing her arms tightly "You're hard to resist, Newton"  
Casey smiled but she didn't replied anything. Instead, she started driving again.  
"Oh my God!" Casey screamed remembering something, "the other day my mom told me about her and some redhead girl when she was young! You should have listened to her. I just wanted to die." Izzie started to laugh again.

"Don't laugh! It was gross. She told me she was like my dad" screamed Cassey while she opened her eyes really wide.  
"What?"  
"I know!"

* * *

The doorbell rang and after a while someone opened the door. Casey's face was pretty serious but then, even if it was for the shortest second, every bad feeling disappeared when she saw her, opening her arms ready to hug her.  
"Hey…" Izzie said hugging her tightly.  
"I broke up with Evan"  
"I didn't think you wanted to come after that…"  
"You are the only person I want to be with right now…" Casey shrugged with red eyes, the only evidence that she cried. Izzie caressed her cheek lightly "Come on in", she said with a soft smile.

"How are you?" asked Izzie closing her bedroom door.  
"Honestly, I don't know..." replied Casey laying down on Izzie's bed. "I'm not happy, but in some way yes… I feel like liberated, you know what I mean? It was hard, but easier than I thought"  
"How's that?"  
Casey remembered the situation for a moment while Izzie laid down next to her.  
"It was hard, because it's Evan, and I care about him. But he was so sweet..." Casey looked at Izzie confused.  
"What did you tell him?"  
"The truth, about you… and me" she smiled a little, "and you know what he told me?" asked. Izzie denied with her head in silence. "He said… that he knew it, even before me. But he hoped I didn't realize it. Because he knew he was going to lose me…" A silent tear rolled down Casey's cheek but this time Izzie was there to take care of her.  
"Wow… well, it's better if you think about it. He was not surprised and maybe… it's easier for him too"  
Casey didn't say anything else, she was looking at her thinking how can she be so beautiful.  
"Do you want to get some sleep?" Izzie asked her without nothing else to say.  
Casey denied with her head slowly and got closer to her

"Not yet." Said Casey.

For a moment they looked at each other in completely silent. Casey started to get closer and closer, really slow. She was so nervous again. Her heart was about to explode and she was afraid Izzie could hear the beatings.

"We can wait, if you need some time… you know, after the break up".

"Yeah… maybe. But after doing this."

Izzie couldn't say anything else, Casey was kissing her like she wanted since the forehead promise. And it was way better than what she could ever imagine. After the kiss they stayed cuddle with their eyes closed, listening their breaths and smelling each other perfume.

"Damn, I think it's going to be difficult to go slowly now" said Izzie and they laughed while Casey put her head in Izzie's neck.

"We weren't born to go slowly… otherwise, we would never have met."

Izzie sighed and with a smile said "I love you, bae."

Casey was too tired to say anything else, so she closed her eyes again while Izzie was covering her with a blanket. Then she crossed one leg over Izzie's and hugged her tightly until they felt asleep.


End file.
